Demon sitting
by Narufan1st
Summary: Thanks to his good for nothing sister, Levi is broke and needs a way to raise money to support his family. He tries to get a job but no one will hire a 16 year old but then he sees an ad for a housekeeper that also babysits the kids that live in the house? Too bad the so called babies are more like Demons.
1. Chapter 1

Demon sitting

Summary: Thanks to his good for nothing sister, Levi is broke and needs a way to raise money to support his family. He tries to get a job but no one will hire a 16 year old but then he sees an ad for a housekeeper that also babysits the kids that live in the house? Too bad the so called babies are more like Demons.

Warnings: Nothing really, rated mostly for language

Pairings: Uhh I dunno? Ask me in a review :D

I don't own the cover image :3, sorry for the shortness, It'll get longer eventually

Chapter one

Levi was broke, absolutely and completely broke, If you asked him how he got to that level of brokenness he would glare and mutter something about "Damn glasses bastard" And stomp off in a bad mood, leaving you to wonder what the hell he was talking about.

Now the real story of what happened was that Levi had a sister, well actually two sisters, A younger one and an older one, but our story concerns his older one, A mad scientist that believed that she was on the verge of making a discovery that mankind had never seen before and defeating mankind's greatest enemy, death.

Levi knew she was talking bullshit but she wouldn't be deterred, He had to live with her as their parents had passed away when she was eighteen and Levi was ten so she was his legal guardian. Now their parents had left the siblings a sizeable fortune when they passed away and it would have supported the siblings for many years if freaking Hange had gotten a job (freaking NEET) but instead she just had to blow off all their money on getting a lab for herself to conduct her experiments but it had ultimately failed like everyone knew it would and they were stuck with no food and no money. Now Levi would have,in any other case, left home and supported himself as he didn't care about Hange but he did care about his younger sister Petra , A thirteen year old sweet girl, She was the baby of the family and the only reason Levi was still at home.

So that was how he ended up in a mansion (So huge) with a flyer in his hand (For a housekeeper).

He clanged the gigantic brass knocker in the shape of a lion's head and waited for a while. A minute later an old, eccentric looking man with a friendly smile on his face and wearing a tuxedo opened the door.

"Yes?" He smiled at Levi.

Levi took out the flyer and showed it to him, watching as the Mans face erupted in a enormous , happy looking grin.

"You want to apply for the housekeeper?" He asked.

"Yes I-"

"You're hired."

Levi was shocked. He never expected to be hired do easily. The pay was sixty pounds an hour just for keeping the house clean? The house was huge after all but even though, sixty pounds an hour, He vaguely wondered why they didn't have another house keeper for that type of money.

"Please come in and take a seat." Levi graciously accepted his offer and went into the house, taking a seat on the huge leather sofa as he did.

"Basically your job is to make sure the house is clean, watch the kids and-"

"Wait what kids?" Levi asked, He never saw any notice of any kids.

As he said that two blurs darted past him suddenly

"Give me back my potato" The first yelled.

"NO, It's mine" The other yelled back and they ran back upstairs, where they came from.

"Those two kids?" Levi asked cautiously.

"Well there's more." The man looked sheepish.

"How many?"

"Well there are twelve of them." The man coughed sheepishly.

"Ten? Sorry but I think I have to go now." Levi wasted no time in getting his things and attempting to get the hell out of there. He could barely stand one kid let alone ten, and what type of mofo's had twelve kids anyway; Damn that guy must be even more loaded than he thought to afford twelve kids and all of that.

The Man grabbed Levi's hand and held tight. "Please I'm begging you" He cried." I haven't gone on a date in a hot chick in years, my social life is failing, I need you!"

"I'm sorry Sir-"

"Dot Pixis

"Mr Dot Pixis but I can't take care of your children for you."

"They aren't my children, **I'm the butler**" He admitted.

Butler? Just what type of people lived in this mansion. They must be billionaires, He thought of his home where it was just him and his sisters, They were too poor to afford any school books so only Petra went to school, They also only ate once a day if they were lucky and had meat once a weak. _These people must have meat every day _He drooled.

Dot pixis must have noticed the look as he smiled to himself. "We'll increase your pay to a hundred pounds a day and you can stay here. Free lodging and food."

That was it, He would be crazy to reject this offer, but what about Petra? "That would be nice but my little sister."

"She can stay here." He interrupted.

**HELL YES** Levi thought but regained his composure and calmly said "Then yes"

"Good, KIDS GET DOWN HERE." Dot Pixis suddenly yelled.

There was a skittering of tiny feet as twelve little kids suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere and arranged themselves in order according to height.

"Introduce yourselves!" Dot Pixis commanded.

"Christa, I'm four, "A soft looking blonde girl said shyly

"Annie, my age is none of your business" The next said, Another blonde girl

Annie is four." A bald boy laughed." I'm Connie and I'm four as well." Levi recognised him as one of the blurs that were fighting earlier

"Armin Sir, I'm the same as the rest!" A girly looking blonde boy piped up.

"Sasha, I'll tell you my age is you feed me." A cheerful looking brunette with her hair in a ponytail giggled.

"I'm Eren Jeager Mr. and you look awfully strong." A little brunette boy eyed Levi like he was some type of god and giggled.

"Mikasa" A black haired girl glared at Levi for absolutely no reason.

"I'm Marco and this is Ymir" A friendly looking boy with freckles pointed to a tall dark haired girl."and this this jean" Levi didn't even know how to describe the hair colour of that brat." And we're five."

"Reiner, 7" A big blonde boy commented

"And I'm the last , Berthold and I'm seven too." The last in line, A boy with brown hair smiled.

_So many kids_ Levi thought to himself.

"Now who are you?" Eren asked him.

"I'm Levi and I'm sixteen, I'm your new housekeeper" He tried to smile (Bared his fangs) at them. They all looked a bit scared at his smiling face.

"N-nice to meet you -san" Christa smiled shyly at him.

"Hey shorty, are you really 16" Mikasa spoke up." You look more like a 12 year old." Levi would have liked to show that smart assed brat her place but he didn't want to get fired on his first day at the job.

"Yes I am Mikasa." He grounded his teeth in frustration in attempt not to throttle the girl.

"I see you're all well acquainted now." Dot Pixis spoke hurriedly. "You should call your sister now and ask her to come over."

"Thank you, I shall go do that" Levi excused himself and stood up to make the call to Petra. He didn't have a mobile phone as they couldn't afford one but He saw the house had a telephone and used that to call his home number.

"Onii-chan" Petra picked up the phone immediately. " Is it you."

"Yes it's me Petra." Levi spoke softly at her." I got the job."

"That's great!" He could practically feel the happiness she was radiating. "When do you start?."

"About that Petra, I have to tell you something. I'm staying here and I want to to come and stay as well."

There was a small pause."Onii-chan that sounds amazing but what about Hange-nee" She asked,

Levi snorted." That glasses bastard can stay by herself."

"That's not very nice Levi-onii,"She remarked." I think I want to stay here with Hange-nee."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes niichan."

"Fine" Levi sighed."I'll send you my wages once I get them."

"Thanks a lot Levi-nii." The girl laughes through the phone."Come and visit on your days off."

"Im not making any promises. He comments as he hung up. It was just as well that Petra wasn't coming to stay. He wouldn't want to expose his sweet little sister to these snarky brats. Who knew if they would corrupt her.

"Are you done." Some one suddenly appeared behind him.

"Gah" Levi dropped the phone in shock then glared when he saw it was that Eren."What do you want?"

"I just wanted to warn you" Eren pouted

"About what?" Levi was curious about what the brat wanted to say now.

"My family" He grinned though it didn't reach his eyes."They aren't normal."

"I hate to break it to you brat but you aren't exactly normal either" Levi snorted.

"Touche." Eren said darkly efore moving on to a childlike persona."Cwan I have a cwookie?" He giggled.

_What the heck?_ Levi thought to himself. There as something strange about that kid, There was something strange about the house in general. Where were the kids parents? He realised he hasn't seen them since he came to the house.

Levi glanced at Eren as the boy started tugging on his hands in a quest to get his cookies. He gently scooped Eren up and took him to the kitchen where he gave Eren a cookie, only one as instructed, and sent him on his way. Sasha came by later to ask him for potatoes and he made her a potato salad which she seemed to adore.

At around seven pm , all the kids were cuddled up on a huge couch watching tv , Snow white, when Levi thought it was time for them to go to bed so he switched the TV off and had to their with their annoyed grumbling.

"I wanted to watch that shorty!" Mikasa

"You're a mean housekeeper" Connie.

"Please can we continue the movie" Christa

"I don't really care either way" Annie

Jean just stuck out his tongue while Sasha asked for more potato salad.

"Time for beddy byes everyone." Eren stood up and announced to them.

"But Eren you hate bedtime." Mikasa frowned.

"But Levi-san wants us to sleep so we should." Eren said stubbornly. There was a lot more grumbling but Eren eventually got all of them to stand up and go to bed. Levi had to shower and change 10 kids,(Reiner and bertholt insisted they were old enough to shower and change themselves and Levi wasn't complaining) He was exhausted at the end of the day but it wasn't that bad he thought to himself as he eventually snuggled into bed. Tomorrow will be better right?

He didn't never noticed the twelve pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows.

"Ne,what should we do with him?" One of the figures asked

"I like this one, We shouldn't kill him".

"What will we do when he finds out our secret?"

"He wont trust me."

"Im fine as long as I get more of that potato salad."

"Glutton."

"Freak."

"Stop the fighting everyone."

"Goodie two shoes."

"Everyone remember to act like cute kids tomorrow, especially you Annie."

"Whatever."

"I wonder how long this one will last"

Funny really. Levi had no idea what was going on but his dreams that night were really weird. It was a sign of the things that were to come, Odd really, Levi never knew that his destiny was decided the moment he clanged that brass knocker.

**A/N: I just noticed this seems kind of dark, It isn't okay? It's like a fluffy family fic but the kids are just demons, the rest of the fic is about Levi befriending the cute demon children. The pairings aren't decided yet so please vote and fan and favourite :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Demon sitting

**Disclaimer warnings, summary and pairings check chapter to Baby Gumball R.I.P 13/8/13 I still miss you.**

Thanks to guest, Mizuki00 , samsox , ChicFreakSistaFierce and koichii for reviewing, your comments are truly appreciated :D, They motivate me to write XD now unto chapter 2 and for how long this fic will be , I have about twenty chapters planned but they are just guidelines , it could be longer or shorter than 20 , most likely longer and if you like this check out my other SnK fic, Its Leviccentic as well. And as for **Koichii** I believe you read my mind, It is my OTP after all kufufufufu and as for **ChicFreakSistaFierce** I like answering questions :D Nope they aren't actually four as for what four is in demon years, read to find out ;) Hehe you read my mind on that Eren horns thing, Am I that predictable XD

**Samsox:** That was what I wanted to do at first but then I realised its much more fun if they are demon kids either that or I've been reading too much Kuroshitsuji, now I keep imagining them as Ciel and Sebastians love children

Chapter 2: The truth is stranger than fiction

That night Levi woke up from a horrible nightmare of being trapped in a room with the walls slowly contracting in on him. He was just about to be crushed by them when he woke up to an even worse reality. Children , about twelve of them to be exact , cuddled all around him.

He tried to scream but he couldn't make a sound, What the heck were these brats doing in his room and were was Petra and annoying four eyes. Suddenly his memory came flooding back and he remembered who these children were all too well.

Without a second of hesitation he kicked all of them off his bed harshly causing them to wake up and start crying (Christa, Connie, Armin and Sasha), Glare at him (Mikasa, Ymir, Jean, Annie) or just stare blankly (Eren, Marco , Berthold and Reiner).

"W-what" Eren blinked.

"You brats were on my bed, No one sleeps on my bed, You'll get it dirty." Levi didn't miss Sasha whispering into Connie's ear and giggling while the boy grinned like a fool.

"Do you hate dirt Levi." Sasha asked innocenrly.'

Yea so mess up anything ad I'll strangle you brats."

"We'll see about that." Mikasa whispered.

"What did you say"

"Bath time!" Eren announced. Levi internally groaned, He was too old for this, way too old. He would have to call Petra over sometime, She was great with kids and maybe the four eyes could make some kind of potion that would turn them into lawn ornaments so they would be actually useful for something.

"Bath Now!" The boy tugged at Levi's hands practically pulling him to the bathroom. Levi didn't miss the dirty glares from Mikasa and the not so hidden whisper of 'shorty' but he chose to ignore it for the sake of his own sanity. He so wasn't getting paid enough for this.

Levi set a bubble bath running for the child who demanded more bubble and less bath while Levi wanted the opposite, less bubble and more bath. In the end they compromised on equal portions though Eren secretly added more of the bubble bath liquid while Levi wasn't looking.

Levi sponged the boy and shampooed his hair until he was sparkling clean and couldn't get any cleaner though during the process he got water all over himself. He had to admit it was amusing when Eren blew bubbles at him and he dunked the boys head into water until he cried for mercy. The only bad thing was the boy's desire to bathe with his bath duck, A monstrosity in Levi's view. The thing was battered and bashed and missing one of its eyes but it stil seemed to be watching you. He couldn't understand how a child would want that thing, When Petra was his age she would be absolutely terrified of that thing though he had ro asmit Eren was quite unlike any other child he had ever met before , All of the children were.

After repeating the process nine more times all the kids were ready and dressed in their attire today and Levi was ready to just curl up in a hole and die, Too bad he couldn't afford that privilege as he had to go and feed twelve eagerly waiting mouths each with very different tastes.

"I want toast!" Jean yelled.

"Fried eggs for me." Armin asked.

"Can I have cereal." Christa requested.

"POTATO" Sasha grinned.

"Anything but Potato's" Mikasa spoke calmly earning a pout from Sasha which soon turned into an expression of pure terror as Mikasa glared at her.

"Candy for me!" Eren demanded.

"Shut up." Levi growled before they could make any more demands. "You're all having porridge and orange juice." There was a lot of wailing ad crying afterwards but Levi ultimately refused to feed them anything other than Porridge and orange so they all eventually accepted it except Jean and Eren the most stubborn ones.

Jean whispered something into Eren's ear who nodded in return and walked over to Levi, looking into his eyes and saying "You will give me juice."

"And you will get out of my face before I make you" Levi snorted. "Don't get ahead of yourself brat."

All the kids stopped eating and looked shocked especially Eren who gulped and tried it again. "You will give me juice" He looked harder into Levi's eyes. Levi swore he saw Eren's eyes change colours for a second then eventually put it to his mind playing tricks on him.

"Go to bed you poor little rich boy and wake up to the new world." Levi gave him a hard glance."Im not your servant, I wont listen and perform your every whim. If you want something you can ask politely you little brat and I'll decide if I want to give it you.

"Then pleeeease can I have candy Levi" Eren begged.

"No."

"But you said-"

"I'm fully aware of what I said. And I decide no, you can't have candy so go eat your porridge."

Eren grumbled something under his breath that Levi couldn't quite catch but he could tell it was quite rude as he went back to his place between Armin and Jean as they all looked shocked at Levi's refusal to give Eren candy._ Tsk these brats must be even more spoilt than I thought_. Levi thought to himself not knowing the real reason they were so shocked was because Eren's compulsion didn't work on Levi and it **always **worked.

In the end none of them finished their porridge and Levi honestly couldn't blame them as he couldn't stand that stuff anyway, It was nasty poor people's food , He forgot the fact he was quite poor himself and could only afford porridge on a good day.

He sighed as he cleared the dirty plates and dumped them in the dishwasher, A machine he had no idea how to use and ended up effectively smashing all the plates into little pieces He whistled to himself as he sneakily dumped all the broken pieces into the dustbin, No one had to find out right?

"Can we go out to play." The little blonde girl, Annie, appeared beside him and asked .

Levi felt his eyes twitch with annoyance, What was with these kids and appearing out of nowhere. "And if I say no?"

She stared at him emotionlessly ." I might be forced to make you pay for those plates."

He had to admit, this brat was good, "Whatever, all of you should just get out of my sight."

He didn't have to tell her twice, She left immediately to tell the other brats and they all ran out to the garden to play ball. Something in Levi's mind told him that he probably shouldn't leave twelve little kids outside by themselves but he ignored it in favour to frying himself a piece of that bacon he saw earlier and finally getting some alone time.

Another other teen that was alone in such a huge and expensive house like this would have probably thrown a party or invited some friends over but Levi was quite unlike most other teens no to mention the fact he didn't have any friends, Sure he was the captain of the chess club but it was a very unpopular club for some reason and the only person he actually talked to was his Co-captain Erwin smith, and they weren't close enough to be friends yet, they were just acquaintances with a mutual respect so Levi was a very very lonely boy. He vaguely mused that if he got any lonier he would start wearing a night cap and going "Bah humbug" to everyone he came across

So Levi went about doing the thing he loved to do most, clean. He enjoyed cleaning the mansion so much that he didn't notice as time flew by, He didn't even notice anything at all until Christa was tugging at his clothes

"What do you want brat." He asked her as politely as he could as she was the best behaved amongst all of the kids.

"Jean and Eren are about to fight." She panted, out of breath from running to Levi as fast as she could.

"And?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Them fighting is bad news." She said quickly. "**Real **bad news." She put much emphasis on the real part.

"Che whatever." Levi grudgingly got up and followed Christa outside where most of the kids were gathered in a circle with Jean and Eren in the middle. Mikasa was trying to calm Eren down unsuccessfully while Armin tried to do the same for Jean and got the same amount of success as Mikasa.

Marco was in the middle of them trying to get them to cool off as well." Please don't fight guys" He beddeg them but they paid no attention to him.

_Brats_ Levi thought as he grabbed them by the scuffs of their shirt and gave each of them a shake." Both of you are in deep shit." He growled at them making them Eren instantly cower in fear but Jean decided to act like a big boy and not let a mere human boss over him.

"You're ugly old man." He stuck his tongue out at Levi. He was so lucky Levi had a policy not to hit kids but he could think of several other satisfying punishments for the brats.

"Both of you, Inside , now" He hissed.

"But I didn't do nothing!" Eren complained. "It was Jean!"

"You both tried to get into a fight under my watch so you'e both getting into trouble, As for all of you." Levi turned to face the remaining kids who were shying away from him. "Make any noise or try to get into any trouble and you'll suffer the same fate as these two."

"Leave Eren alone!" Mikasa suddenly shook her tiny fist at Levi and yelled."Or else I'll!"

"You'll what?"

"I'll tell Mum!"

"I wish I had a fuck to give." Mikasa looked shocked at his blunt words and he could hear the kids whispering something like "He said a bad word."

Levi ignored them and carried Eren and Jean to their bathroom where he dropped them only the floor roughly. Eren and Jean shared a room with Armin and Marco while Mikasa, Sasha and Christa were in the next room followed by Ymir and Annie and lastly Connie, Berthold and Reiner.

"Pick your toothbrushes." The boys hesistated for a moment until Levi sent them an evil glare then they quickly scrambled to get their toothbrushes.

"What do we do now?" Eren asked cautiously.

"Now you scrub this entire house with those toothbrushes"

"No way!"

"That's unfair!"

"If you don't get going now I promise that both you will truly regret it." After hearing these words our two poor boys proceeded to quickly get on their knees and start start polishing the bathroom floor.

Levi sighed and went back downstairs where the other kids had already come inside.

"You didn't kill them did you." Annie asked.

"No, I just made them clean."

"That's too bad."

"Shut up Annie!" Mikasa yelled at her, getting angry that her poor Eren was forced to clean.

"I don't recall speaking to you."

"Both of you just shut up." Levi didn't want to stop another fight." It's time for lunch"

"Can we have fish and chips?"

"Yay chips!"

"I like fish and chips."

"It's edible."

"We have to leave some for Eren"

"And jean too."

"Whatever, I'll order Fish and chips." After ordering the fish and chips from the chippy Levi went back upstairs to check on the boys where he saw Jean had stopped cleaning and was just sitting there pouting while Eren looked like he was going to cry. His pink lips were trembling and his eyes were watering as he kept his head bent forward so Jean couldn't see his face.

"Are you crying?" Levi asked him.

"Eren is a cry baby" Jean laughed. "I'm going to tell everyone."

"I promise you brat if you tell anyone I'll beat you up so bad you won't be able to walk straight." Levi didn't exactly know why he threatened the small boy that badly. It was just that he didn't particularly like tears and the brat would obviously start crying again if Jean told the other kids. He didn't say it out of affection for the little boy, No way.

"Thank you Levi-onii-chan" Eren's eyes sparkled as he ran forward to hug Levi's legs as he was too short to reach anywhere else.

"Whatever brat" Levi rolled his eyes but didn't push the small boy off of him. It was actually nice to have someone hug him. The last hug he had gotten was from Petra and that was ages ago. He awkwardly patted the younger boys back as he snuggled into him.

"Fags." Jean muttered under his breath.

"Ehhh Whats a fag?" Eren asked.

Levi cracked his knuckles annoyed, "That's what I want to know, Right Jean?"

"Errr sleep!" Jean commanded. Suddenly Levi could feel his eyes starting to droop. He struggled to stay awake but he couldn't seem to do it as he eventually got dizzy and blacked out. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Eren yelling at Jean.

"You idiot, You know you can't use magic that powerful on a human."

"Its not my fault" He was going to beat me up and he would have wondered how a four year old knew that sort of language"

"Lets just hope he's not dead or you'll be answering to Mikasa and I"

**AN: Who got the mild scrooge reference? You just have to love that guy. Also sorry for not updating sooner, I got hit by writers block bad that would explain why this chapter is so crappy. I do promise however, No matter how long it takes. To complete this story :3 and so far people have only suggested Riren, Any other pairings in mind guys? **** Come on tell uncle Sam :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Demon sitting

**A/N: Inspiration is a beautiful thing xD. Enjoy this chapter and review please, Reviews make me determined to update if I know people like it :D. Thanks for the over ten reviews guys, Once I saw it I just had to update teehee x3 **

**Replies**_**:**__** Ryoka-chan: hmm What are they? I do wonder as well *strokes beard* I know right**_

_**PinkutoMomo: Hehe you said the magic word**_

_**ARTISTEAnna-yaois4life: Kids are adorable aren't they xD except when they cry because of your face -_- I'm not that scary**_

_**Mizuki00: And I shall be waiting for reviews, :D **_

_**Boxenofdonuts: Everyone is so focused on what the kids are but what about Levi, He certainly has some skeletons in his closet *Evil chuckle***_

_**AU Queen: I'm glad you like this , Cute is what I'm failing at and you don't have to wait long x3**_

_**Starflow.22: Lev is very poor :3 but he'll eventually get richer with the money they're paying him. If Sasha doesn't blow it all on food first XD**_

_**Yuu: Thank you and I will :3**_

_**Koichii: Eeeeek I'm such a Levi fangirl it should be criminal ,pssssh The way you said the bubblebath made me feel like I wrote something perverted lol**_

_**Yuukilover: is this soon enough for you XD**_

_**Samsox: It is amusing hehe , I love Annie :p I used to prefer Mikasa then Mikasa became too mainstream, I don't roll that way B) Lol maybe just a little bit dense then :p**_

_**Akuma Shoujo23: Thank you :D and your will is my command.. Except when it isn't lol :D #troll face**_

_**Sorry If I forgot anyone D:**_

Chapter 3: All's fair in love and war

Levi woke up surrounded by the kids again but this time they were surrounding his bed not sleeping on it with him, well most of them. Eren was curled up on his chest like a kitten and Levi didn't have the strength or heart to push him up.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Christa smiled as soon as she noticed Levi. The other kids snapped to attention at her words and looked at him.

"What happened?" Levi inquired.

"Well according to Jean and Eren you slipped and banged your head on the floor as Jean mistakenly left the floor wet." Ymir informed him. That happened? Levi thought. His head did throb pretty badly but he remembered nothing of slipping and falling.

"The doctor said you might have temporary amnesia." Berthold seemed to read his mind

"How-?" How the heck did those kids carry him to the hospital and actually gain entry. Who on earth would let a bunch of four year olds carry a sixteen year old to the hospital on could they even cross the streets by themselves.

"We called 911" Marco told him

"Oh" Levi let his attention focus on the sleeping boy on top of him. Of all the kids he had to be the one that falls asleep on top of Levi.

"Eren please wake up." Christa gently nudged the sleeping boy.

"Huh?" Eren blinked then detected Levi was awake. "You're awake Levi0chan" Eren jumped on him hugging him.

"Hey! Watch it brat" Levi glared though it was half hearted. "I'm not totally recovered you know."

Eren visibly drooped like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry" He blinked up those turquoise eyes at Levi" I was just happy to see you were awake."

Crap. Levi thought. This kid was making him feel pretty guilty pretty fast especially when he seemed so innocent and puppylike"Its not like I mind that much or anything just ask first okay?" Levi blushed as Eren visibly brightened and grinned again.

"Can I hug you now then" Eren asked eagerly.

"Ehhh whatever" Levi luckily didn't see the glare Mikasa was sending him as even if he didn't know her looks could actually kill but Christa quickly perceived this and whispered in Mikasa's ear that she was sending Levi an actual death glare and Eren wouldn't be happy if Levi died.

"Can we show him nooooooow" Sasha suddenly whined.

"Oh yeah Levi we made you a get well cake!" Eren said.

"You what? How did you brats manage that?"

"Well it was kinda hard as we didn't know the thingy's that you put in cakes but Armin used the computer stuff and Reiner and Berthold knew how to make it from TV" Levi was beginning to suspect they were some kind of wonder children or something like that, They sure seemed that way even though their grammar at times was somewhat lacking, You couldn't blame them for being kids after all.

Annie handed Eren a cake which he proceeded to give to Levi, It was sloppily made, he had to admit that but the fact they tried their hardest to make it for him was touching. No one ever went that far for him, except Petra and sometimes Hanji when she was in the mood but other than those two no one at all. Levi was just beginning to realise how lonely he truly was.

"Please don't cry mister. We didn't know it was that bad. We really tried our best. " Christa snuffed.

"What?" Levi was unaware of the fact he looked like he was going to cry but he wouldn't as Levi never cried, ever.

"Cheer up Levi!" Sasha commanded. "In fact to cheer you up why don't we go to potato land."

"What? No way. Who wants to go to potato land" Connie scoffed. "We should go to the zoo."

"The zoo has a lot of awfully scary animals, what about the circus?" Christa suggested.

"The clowns eat you!" Connie told you. Christa had looked frightened and ran behing Ymir who proceeded to bang Connie's head.

"Who said we're going to go out?" Levi commented. Twelve pairs of puppy dog eyes suddenly confronted him. He actually had to cover his eyes as he couldn't take so much cuteness.

"Pwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwease." Marco begged.

"Fine but just because I'm tired of staying in this mansion."

"Yay!" Everyone but Annie and Mikasa cheered

"But where are we going to go?" Reiner wanted to know.

"We'll go to the circus" Levi told them. "And no the clowns won't harm you, I promise to beat any of them who try and we can go to McDonalds afterwards." All the kids seemed happy at that.

An hour later they were all dressed and ready to leave. Levi had to use his own hundred pounds to take them out but he supposed he could send his siblings money later and if they truly needed it he would just ask Dot Pixis.

"Okay listen up everyone as I'm only saying this once. I can't watch all of you at the same time so partner up and make sure to stay with your partner at all times." Levi figured out no one would feel left out as there were twelve of them so everyone got a partner. How wrong he was.

Ymir had partnered with Christa while Sasha and Connie were together and Reiner and Berthold then finally Marco and Jean but there was a small problem. Mikasa, Eren and Armin had insisted on being together.

"Because the three of us are best friends!" They had complained.

Levi hadn't minded at first but then he remembered that if the three of them were together then someone wouldn't have a partner and that someone happened to be Annie.

"Just be Annie's partner, brat." Levi had commanded Mikasa.

"No!" She had out rightly refused. "I want to be with Eren and I don't like Annie."

"I don't mind being alone." Annie had said. Levi knew otherwise. He could recognise the loneliness in her eyes as it was the same look he had worn for months after his parents were gone.

He gave Mikasa a while hearted glare then turned back to Annie." Well you're my partner brat so don't let go of my hand."

"Whatever." Levi could tell the girl was grateful.

Since Levi couldn't afford a cab (He could but was just too stingy to pay for one) They had to walk all the way to the local circus and on their way Eren had been eagerly rushing forward as he had never seen a circus before and was excited to go so he unknowingly bumped into an old lady.

"Sorry miss." He had apologised "But you shouldn't have been in my way"

"You should be" She glared. "You must have come from a terrible family to have such horrible manners."

"I'm sorry is there a problem here?" Levi had walked over to where Eren and the woman were with Annie in tow.

"Yes there is, your brother was very rude to me. I demand to speak to your parents."

"He isn't my brother and I don't seem to recall him saying anything rude." Levi grounded his teeth in frustration so he would snap and attack the senile old bat.

"Then just who are you!"

"I'm their babysitter/ housekeeper"

"So you're the maid. How disgraceful. Your parents allow a ten year old boy to take care of all these children and their parents just let you?"

"My parents are dead." Levi said in a monotone not missing the looks of shock on the kids face. "And I'm sixteen and trustworthy."

"Please leave Levi alone" Christa had spoken up.

"Yeah he's a great babysitter!" Connie agreed

"And he's nice and makes good food too." Sasha added

"I find that hard to believe" She sniffed ignoring the kids completely "Your parents must have done a horrible job bringing you up before they passed away. My kids would ever behave you these rowdy and unpleasant looking ones. I should call the social services and have these kids put in an orphanage"

"Shut up!" Eren suddenly yelled and kicked the old woman as hard he could in the shins." Levi is a great babysitter and I don't believe you would have any kids as you're so ugly no man would marry you" He stuck out his tongue.

"Why you-"The woman's face started turning red.

"Run for it guys" Levi yelled and the children started laughing and running towards the circus." As for you, you senile old bat. If you dare do anything to those kids I'll kill you, It wouldn't be the first time I've done that" He calmly walked away pleased to see the terrified look on her face.

Once he had left the 'old woman' had grinned happily. "So he's that protective about them already. I guess everything is going to plan teehee."

He eventually caught up to them in front of the circus gates. He did a quick head count to see if they were all there and there they were.

"Let's enter the circus, Looks like you need it from how down you all look." Levi meant it. All of them looked upset. Even Annie and Mikasa, The two usually emotionless members of the group. "Ignore what that old cow said. She was talking rubbish."

"Is it true?" Marco sniffed

"Is what true?" Levi asked

"That your parents are dead."

Levi didn't say anything for a while then he eventually spoke. "Yeah."

"How awful" Christa looked like she would cry at any moment.

"They've been dead for six years now. I'm not sad anymore" He tried comforting them.

"But you still miss them!" Eren had objected.

"And will they really take us away from you?" Annie wanted to know

"I do but I'm over it now, I have Hanji and Petra and all of you and the social services can't make me leave you children" They all visibly brightened at that statement. "Now shut it with this emotional crap and lets' go enjoy the circus"

"Hehe I'm going to be a clown" Connie grinned and ran inside once they had gotten their tickets.

"You already look like one" Jean had jeered at him.

"You jerk" He stuck his tongue out at Jean.

"Let's get refreshments!" Sasha had demanded.

"We just got here" Reiner reminded her.

"Where are all the rides?" Eren pouted.

"This is a circus not an amusement park Eren" Armin informed him.

"Just shut up all of you." Levi sighed but couldn't keep the small smile of his face. He could definitely get used to this babysitter stuff.

They weren't inside the canopy and all of them fitted inside one row. Levi was in the middle of Annie and Christa and the latter looked terribly anxious and kept biting her fingernails in show that she was still terrified of the clowns.

"Hey" Levi told her. "Don't worry, I told you I would protect you didn't I? I always keep my promises so don't be afraid." She noticeably relaxed and gave Levi a heart-warming smile.

"Thank you Levi-chan, you really are a kind person on the inside" Levi had blushed at the statement but turned away as he didn't want anyone thinking he had gone soft or anything

The show then proceeded to start. The ring leader came on first and the kids had laughed at his jokes, then he introduced the trapeze. All of them had been fascinated by the way the people swung on the hoops and Sasha had been particularly impressed by tight rope walking. At a point she went missing and when Levi finally spotted her she was on top of the tight rope.

Levi had practically gotten a heart attack on the spot but Sasha didn't seem to notice or care by the way she started doing bunny hops on the tight rope. With no safety net underneath. And without falling.

She had gotten a lecture from him afterwards but the circus people were impressed and told her to join once she was old enough. Christa had finally seen that the clowns weren't scary at all and one had thrown a pie in Jean's face causing all of them to laugh even Jean himself.

Eren had been a little too impressed with the lions and Levi had to keep a firm eye on him but the little bugger had still managed to run off at a point and appeared on top of a lion. A wild lion. A wild lion with claws and teeth.

Levi had to rush unto the stage and pull the shrieking boy off the lion, disrupting the show and ultimately getting them kicked out though the ring leader had approached Eren as well and asked him to consider the circus when he the right age.

After that they weren't to McDonalds where the kids were happy to eat and chat and be kids for once. It was nice not being stuck in that gloomy old mansion for once and Sasha had taken advantage of the opportunity and ordered a shitload of fries.

"Thank you again Levi." Christa had said for the billionth time that day.

"Yeah, you aren't so bad." Ymir grinned.

"Suure whatever." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Hey dude" Reiner tugged at Levi's shirt. "Annie isn't here"

"What?" Levi's blood ran cold. Annie couldn't not be there, She was with them at the circus so where could she disappear too.

"To be honest I haven't seen her since we entered this place" Mikasa commented.

Oh no. He lost a child. He really was irresponsible.

"No, you're not" Eren seemed to read his thoughts again." Annie is the irresponsible one running off like that. Go find her, we'll stay here!"

"I can't just leave eleven kids here by themselves."

"Reiner and I are the oldest." Berthold interrupted. "We'll take care of everyone"

Levi made them promise to be safe as he ran out of McDonalds to find the little blonde girl

A/N: I updated, Yay me :3 You guys know the drill, You review= Me update Nanananananananananana banananannana lol and who can guess who the old woman was, and it wasn't me ":c Even I'm not that evil and I love Levi-chan so I wouldn't do that, I really should write a non AU fic but I suck so much at action I would most likely end up writing something like 'Levi saw the titan and used his sword to kill it then the titan came back alive and ate Eren' or something equally as horrible. I had commented on a youtube video and I had gotten over 30 thumbs up in five minutes and I was the top comment then BAM The video was removed Y U NO LOVE ME YOUTUBE*cries* Reviews bring me out of my emo corner and make future updates less depressing and trust me they can get depressing hehe x3 well to be honest the video was supposed to be of Miley cryus twerking (My sister not me) but it turned out to be a video of a gay pedo singing "Little boys boys, Little little boys, I give them candy and take them to my room. I love little boys" And all of that shit. I nearly lost faith in humanity lol and my twin bro said that people like that need to be shot (They do) I just commented saying "I am not amused" And my dp was Levi and my dp name was "Lance corporal Rivaille" *cries again* I guess my five minutes of fame are over, Well I enjoyed them while they lasted (Dude it was only five minutes and its just youtube, get over it already) Sorry for long A/N and bye guys, I have a sibling to kill ;-;


End file.
